Book Hunt
by Emma Iveli
Summary: R.O.D. Zatch Bell Crossover. Mysterious woman known as Shadow is stealing the spell books! Yomiko The Paper Readman must find them with the help of Zatch and Kiyo. Please R&R.
1. The Spy meets Mamodo

A/N: Whoo that was close one! Nearly didn't make it by this month, well it's November's EI Crossover installment! This month is a story of a book-loving spy and a fish hungry demon... that's right R.O.D. meets Zatch Bell! Well this takes place before the OAV in R.O.D. continuity alsoI haven't the Manga yet so the first part may seem a littlie OCC for the most part so the Next R.O.D. fic I plan to do for EI Crossover series (which will be in a few months after the Manga comes out) should be a little more on track.

Disclaimer: I don't own R.O.D. or Zatch Bell, if I did I would have kept Chi Chi Wo Moge.

Yomiko and Kiyo: O.o

Me: What? It's a funny song... I know what it means but it's still funny.

Book Hunt

By Emma Iveli

Chapter 1: The Spy meets Mamodo

It was a dark night… a shadowy figure it holding a turquoise book while looking at a teenager named Eido and a puppet like boy named Hyde.

"Hey give me give me it back!" yelled Eido, "How am I suppose to fly and pick up chicks?"

"That's not a valid concern Eido, I want to know what she wants to do with out book!" yelled Hyde.

"Don't worry I don't plan to burn it, I'm not sure what I'm going to with it..." said the shadowy figure.

The figure left while the teen and the puppet like boy cursed their luck.

"You know… she wouldn't have gotten away with it if you hadn't tried to hit on her." said Hyde.

Then next morning in a dark building covered in many books, the phone rang. A young woman who was underneath a pile sleeping picked it up.

"Hello?" she asked.

"This is Yomiko Readman?" asked the voice.

"Yes, it is!" said the young woman named Yomiko.

"Well I need you to do a teaching job." said the voice on the phone.

She perked up and "Okay, where is it?" asked Yomiko.

"Mochinoki JR. High, next week" said the voice.

"Okay, okay" said Yomiko writing it down on a calendar.

"See next week… I hope" said the voice on the phone.

She hung up and lied down happily on her book covered bed, she needed a job badly. Then the phone began to ring again.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Why hello Agent Paper." said the voice with a British Accent on the phone.

"Joker…" said Yomiko, she was disappointed, it messed up her teaching job again... oh well.

"We have an assignment for you." said Joker on phone.

"Okay." said Yomiko.

The doorbell rang and Yomiko knew it had to her transport.

"I'll see later." said Joker.

And so Yomiko headed from Japan to England. She was met by a suave blond man, it was Joker at the airport.

"Nice to see you again Yomiko" said Joker.

"Right" said Yomiko.

And so they got to British Library… Special Operations Unit. That's right Yomiko is a spy for the British Library. She happily looked around, the book covering the wall, she was bibliophile someone who was obsessed with reading books.

"Books sure do bring out the best in you" replied Joker, "Anyways the Gentleman would like to speak to you"

Joker brought Yomiko to an office, an old man in a beautifully crafted wheel chair with a strange gem eye.

"Yomiko, it certainly has been a while" said the old man, this man was known as The Gentleman.

"It has" said Yomiko with a small bow, "What did you call me here for?"

The lights dimmed and The Gentleman began a little slide show. He began to tell her what was happening.

"Every thousand years demons from another world called Mamodos come to this world to fight… to fight for the king of their world. Each mamodo are assigned powers and have a spell book. Each mamodo must find a human partner in order to fight… to read their spell books. It is time for the battle, and it has been going on for quite a while." said the Gentleman.

She watched the different pictures of battles… she gasped when she one of them "Is that the singer Parco Fulgore?" asked Yomiko.

"Yes in fact, he has mamodo… as I was saying, however someone has been stealing the books. No one has any idea what she wants with them or if she has mamodo but one thing is for in order for the battle to get back on track." said the Gentleman.

"And do I fit in all this?" asked Yomiko.

"Well you see there are two countries with a heavy concentration of mamodos: England and Japan. We need to find a very trustworthy mamodo team to help us find the books… we would like you try and find one if you have the chance." said The Gentleman.

"So… I'm doing this on my leisure?" asked Yomiko.

"Yes, that's right. If you find one then you must contact us and if the person assigned to finding the team here we will contact you call off the search," said Joker.

"All right…" said Yomiko.

And so Yomiko went back to Japan to search for a Mamodo Pair… what she didn't know would be that she would find it in a place she least excepted.

One week later in Takamine Residence, Kiyo was looking over his spell book while Zatch was sleep. Kiyo's mother called them down for breakfast.

"Zatch, Kiyo breakfast!" she called.

"Okay!" said Kiyo.

He began to wake up his mamodo, "Hey Zatch!" said Kiyo.

"Yummy yellow tail…" mumbled Zatch in his sleep.

"Zatch wake up now!" yelled Kiyo.

"I'm up, I'm!" said Zatch.

And so Kiyo, Zatch, Mrs. Takamine and Ponygon were eating breakfast when Kiyo remembered something.

"Oh Zatch I don't today's a good idea to come to school, I'm teacher's taking a vacation and we have a sub." said Kiyo.

"What's a sub?" asked Zatch.

"It's a temporary replacement teacher." said Kiyo.

"Okay I won't come today" lied Zatch.

"Meu… meu… meu?" said Ponygon (Lousy… chopsticks...why can't I hold these?)

And so Kiyo went to school.

"Hey Kiyo!" said Hiroshi holding a role of toilet paper.

Kiyo was about to say when he saw many of his classmates had toilet paper.

"Are you going to TP the substitute?" asked Kiyo.

"Yes we are" replied Kane.

Kiyo couldn't help but to sweat drop, then he noticed a familiar green gym bag.

"Zatch! I told you not to come!" yelled Kiyo.

Zatch emergered from the green gym bag.

"But I wanted to see what the new teacher was like." said Zatch.

"Well what ever the new teacher's like she's going to end up like a mummy." said Hiroshi.

The teacher entered the room… it was Yomiko.

"Take your seats please." said Yomiko.

"Just hide Zatch." whispered Kiyo to his mamodo partner.

She wrote down on the board "I'm Ms. Yomiko Readman it's very nice to meet you!" she said.

While her back was turned the prank began… however the boys had no idea what hit them… literally. Many roles of toilet paper came flying at teacher, she around and block herself from the flying toilet paper. Somehow the toilet paper came flying back at the students and wrapping around the students who threw them.

"Wow!" said a student.

"How did she do that?" said Suzy.

"That was so cool!" said Zatch.

"Zatch!" said Kiyo.

Kiyo got up and knocked over books that were on his desk, including Zatch spell book.

"Let me help you" said Yomiko.

She picked up the spell book, she was surprised… it was a spell book. She looked inside and saw she couldn't read it… she was now sure it was a spell book.

"Um… Ms. Readman?" asked Kiyo.

"Oh sorry, who's your little friend." asked Yomiko.

"Oh hi I'm Zatch Bell!" said Zatch.

"Sorry, he comes without permission a lot." said Kiyo.

"That's all right, but I will need to see after class" said Yomiko.

Kiyo sighed, he figured he was in trouble.

Meanwhile a figure watched from the outside, "So that's the kid with two mamodos living with him, I get the book that's his first, after all what's the challenge in stealing a book with no keeper" said the figure.

The day went by pretty much uneventful, until school was over. The only people left in class were Yomiko, Kiyo and Zatch.

"So what did you want to talk about?" asked Kiyo.

"I need your help… I know that Zatch is a mamodo." said Yomiko.

Kiyo was surprised, "Are… you" said Kiyo.

"Oh, I'm no Book Keeper what I am about to tell is unbelievable…" said Yomiko.

"Try me" said Kiyo.

"Well I'm an agent for the special operations unit of the British library, my codename is agent paper." said Yomiko.

Kiyo looked at the spy as if she were crazy, she continued "I'm also what is known as a paper master, I can control paper at will, with the prank earlier… well I was using my powers… you see." Said Yomiko before she could finish her explanation Kiyo got up.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." said Kiyo leaving.

"But someone's stealing all the mamodo books and I need your help!" said Yomiko.

Kiyo turned around "What?" said Kiyo.

"I've been assigned to find a team and get them to help me" said Yomiko.

"Come on Kiyo I always wanted to be a spy!" said Zatch.

"…" said Kiyo.

"I know it sounds farfetched but it's true" said Yomiko.

"But what you said about the British library sounds like a bad spy stereotype about England." said Kiyo.

"You should believe her" said voice, it was a young woman with bright blue hair wearing their school uniform standing in the doorway.

"Oh are you a new student?" asked Zatch.

"No… so your Agent Paper, the one assigned to look for a team in this country." Said the young woman, she ripped off her clothing to reveal a suit that wouldn't look out of place in a 1960's spy movie.

"I'm known ass shadow… now give me the book!" said the young woman.

"No way!" said Kiyo

"I have my way to get it!" said Shadow.

Suddenly Kiyo's own shadow began to move and grab him, he couldn't move. Shadow walked up to Kiyo's book and about to grab but one of Kiyo's text book exploded and Shadow was engulfed by paper.

Yomiko used the chance to grab Kiyo's spell book. Shadow became angry, "So you have a little body guard… I'll be back… but maybe I should help myself to a little weakling of a mamodo… let's just say I don't intend on looking inside of his book!" said Shadow.

She disappeared in some Shadows and left. Kiyo's shadow let go and he was free, Kiyo turned to Yomiko, "Thanks."

"So are you going to help me?" asked Yomiko.

"I have to think about… wait she said was going after another book!" said Kiyo.

"Ponygon!" said Zatch.

Next Time: Ponygon's book gets stolen! Kiyo agree to help and learns about Yomiko's weakness: Books. How will Kiyo handle the new task when he seems to be only one taking it seriously?


	2. We Must Work Together

A/N: Well the 3rd update of my overhaul. Not one of my better stories, in fact it's one of my oldest... just a couple months after I joined this site... So it's old, really old, back when I was just a girl (well younger than I am) who thought you could crossover anything... Now I know better... Think before you write… all of my good stories have been well thought out before I write them… strike that… (I won't say which ones weren't well thought out… only that they are very popular). Anyways... remember not my best work but it's pretty good... I guess...

And remember tell me what you want to see updated...

Enjoy... hopefully...

Chapter 2: We Must Work Together

Kiyo and Zatch raced home with Yomiko behind them. Hopping to get home and help Ponygon before Shadow got there. However Shadow was already there. She looked at Ponygon who stared back.

"So your that horse Mamodo who doesn't have a book keeper, right?" asked Shadow.

"Meu?" said Ponygon (Translation: Why?)

"I want your book." Said Shadow.

"Meru meru mei?" said Ponygon (Translation: Does that mean?)

"I'll take a look at your book…" said Shadow with a smirk, she knew chances were bad that she would be the book keeper.

Ponygon went into it's… pony house and got the book, Shadow quickly looked though and couldn't read a thing, she figured as much, she got up and still held the book, Ponygon thought she was his book keeper.

"Sorry little pony, I'm not your book keeper, but I will be adding it to my collection…" she said with a smirk.

She disappeared in thin air, well actually she was engulfed in shadows. A few minutes after she left Zatch and Kiyo found Ponygon crying.

"Ponygon what happened?" asked Zatch.

"Meru meru mei!" said Ponygon (Translation: My book was stolen)

"Timmy fell down a well?" asked Zatch.

"Meru meru mei!" said Ponygon (Translation: No, My book was stolen)

"Trouble at the old mill?" asked Zatch.

"Meru meru mei!" said Ponygon (Translation: No my book was stolen!)

"Timmy's stuck in the Old mill?" asked Zatch.

"Meru… Meru meru" said Ponygon (Translation: sigh… trouble at the old well)

"Your book was stolen!" said Zatch.

Ponygon nodded, wondering how Zatch got those things.

Yomiko got there and she heard everything, "It was probably Shadow" asked Yomiko.

"I'll help you… let's go inside to talk...." Said Kiyo.

They went inside his house and up to his bedroom.

"So if what your saying was true… I'll help…" said Kiyo.

"That's great!" said Yomiko.

"Cool!" yelled Zatch.

"right…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop, "So what kind of information you have on her."

"Right now. Nothing." said Yomiko.

"What kind of spy are you!" yelled Kiyo.

"Don't worry. We'll find out something. Maybe I can see I have any messages at my place that's always a good place to start." said Yomiko.

"Sure, okay." sighed Kiyo.

"Meru Meru!" yelled Ponygon, (Translation: Let me come).

"Sorry we can't take you." said Kiyo.

"He's right… it's too dangerous for you." said Zatch.

Ponygon sighed, but understood… but that didn't stop him from crying in the corner in the fetal position.

"Will he be fine?" asked Yomiko.

"I have no idea." answered Kiyo.

And so they went into the deepest part of Tokyo where go to Yomi's building.

"So this is your apparent building." said Kiyo.

"Sort of." said Yomiko.

"What do you mean "sort of"?" asked Kiyo.

That's when they went though the building… which was more of one giant storage unit for books and it was like a maze of book. Kiyo and Zatch had to follow Yomiko so that they wouldn't get lost, that's when they finally made it to the roof.

"Air!" yelled Zatch, it was extremely hard to breath in the building.

"What was that?" asked Kiyo.

"Just part of my book collection." answered Yomiko.

"Part of your book collation?" asked Kiyo with a big sweat drop.

Yomiko nodded and the two of them went into her room… which has (surprise, surprise) more books.

"You have a serious problem." mumbled Kiyo.

"You're not the first person to mention that." laughed Yomiko, "I'll go make some tea."

Kiyo sweat dropped as Yomiko made some tea for the three of them while Zatch explored all of the books. Kiyo couldn't help twitching.

"So do you know of any more Book Keepers in the area or Mamodo?" asked Yomiko.

"Well there's Megumi!" said Zatch.

"Megumi?" asked Yomiko.

"Yeah! She's' a talented pop star." said Zatch.

"Do you mean Megumi Oumi?" asked Yomiko blinking.

"That's her!" said Zatch.

"I heard about Parco Fulgore… but not about Megumi…" said Yomiko.

"Maybe we should call Megumi to see if Tia's book was stolen!" yelled Zatch realizing a problem, "Do you have a phone."

"It's over there." said Yomiko pointing to a pile of books with a cord dangling from it.

"You seriously need to clean up." said Kiyo.

"You wouldn't be the first person who tired." said Yomiko.

Kiyo noticed several notes written by someone named "Nenene.". All helpful notes to Yomiko.

"I see…" said Kiyo with a sweat drop, but he couldn't help to think "Whoever this Nenene person is they gave up on the most part years ago."

He grabbed move the books the phone and decided call Megumi.

"Hello, I'm not hear right now. Please leave a message after the beep." said Megumi's voice/ Answering machine.

The beep happened and Kiyo said, "Megumi, there's some strange woman stealing books. I don't know why but I have gotten word on it. Please if anything happens please contact me."

Kiyo hung up and sighed, "She wasn't home." he said.

"Well she is a popular idol… so it should be hard to get a hold of her." said Yomiko.

"I know that." muttered Kiyo.

"Do you think they'll fine?" asked Zatch.

"I hope so." said Kiyo.

Meanwhile at Megumi's place, Shadow was there smirking as she erased Kiyo's message.

"This won't take long…" said Shadow with a smirk.

That's when Megumi and Tia came into the room with Megumi looking rather tired.

"It was a tough day." said Megumi.

"I know." said Tia, "You need a break."

That's when the two of them saw Shadow standing them.

"Who are you?" asked Megumi.

"Give me your spell book and no one gets hurt." said Shadow.

"Why?" asked Megumi.

"I just said hand it over, don't worry, I won't burn it." said Shadow.

The two of them glared at Shadow.

"No way!" yelled Megumi.

"Fine… then we will have to do this the hard way." said Shadow with her hand… dissolving into Shadows…

"You will never get this book!" yelled Tia.

"Your not the first ones to tell me that… and you won't be the last." laughed Shadow.

And so the three of them prepared for a fight… one where no one knew who would be the winner.

Next time: Shadow and Megumi and Tia duke it out... will Shadow get the book. Meanwhile Kiyo, Yomiko and Zatch figure out what to do... what will happen? Find out next time!


End file.
